


Total Drama

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Steve has strong feelings about cheatingTony flirts with him when he gets coffee one day, and later Steve finds out he has a boyfriend...Except, he doesn't know who Tony's dating...





	1. Just Flirting

"You single?" Tony asked, as he paid for his coffee. The blue eyed man flushed red, but smiled at Tony.

"Ye- No, I actually have a boyfriend." The man said and Tony nodded, not too much worried about it, and handed the employee money. 

"I'm guessing it's that grumpy old man glaring at me right now." Tony said leaning on the counter, and used his cup to point at a brunette in the back backing drinks. 

The- Steve, his name tag read Steve, just smiled and shook his head.

"That's him alright, but he's just mad they made him work with Sam, he's not too worried about me getting hit on." Steve said and Tony was took back, not that he showed it.

"Oh, i-is that a challenge?" Tony said standing up straight from the counter, and Steve gave him a teasing smile.

"I wouldn't bother." Steve said and Tony nodded getting the message. 'NOT CHEATING ON MY BOYFRIEND EVER'

"Names Tony." He said and Steve looked puzzle for a second.

"I just sa-"

"I had another order, Tony's the order." He said and Steve again turned red.

"Right, of course, sorry, I just thought-"

"It's fine, buddy, but for the record, you ever need... a friend, call me." Tony said and wrote down his number on a napkin, worst that could happen is the guy throw it away.

"Thanks." The blonde said and Tony winked, and the employee was staring at him for a second. "wh- oH, right, the second drink!" He turned and got it.

~~~

Steve never got used to this, but Bucky being there helped, they were both there for each other.

He felt Bucky squeeze his hand, and Steve smiled at him before going into the room, of course some men and women were in uniform, but Steve and Bucky just wore suits, not having worn their uniforms in years.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just stay at home?" Bucky asked seeing everyone 'enjoying' small talk.

"Because, it reflects badly, and if we want the jobs at SHEILD, we have to play nice. And frankly I'd like for one night to go by without hearing a couple argue." Steve said and Bucky nodded.

They walked around, talking to high end government officials, some agents, some directors, and got split up along the way, so that didn't help. Steve was in a middle of a conversation with a very... unsavory man, and a spiteful old woman, when a group of people next to them moved allowing him to see a man laughing along to a joke someone made. He looked rather comfortable when another man, close to him, whispered in his ear, and even looked relaxed as the man trapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Excuse me a second." Steve said and went out to call out the man.

"Oh, no, I know that look." Bucky said, before Steve could really approach them.

"But- Buck, he's the guy that hit on me-"

"What- Does that really matter?" Bucky asked and glanced over- "Oh shit."

"Language!" Steve said, in a setting like this Bucky couldn't be swearing left and right. But Bucky just brushed it off. "Come on."

Steve dragged them both to the group and Tony looked at the two of them and looked confused.

"Sorry to interrupt-"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Tony asked, pointing his glass at Steve, and Steve felt his head throb at the asshole. 

How could a man hit on someone while in a relationship with someone else?

"Steve, we met at a coffee shop." Steve said, and Tony for the most part didn't seem fazed as Steve stared at him with animosity, or didn't notice it.

"Of course you did." The man who once had his arm draped on Tony, joked and smiled at him. 

"Steve... Ah, so this is the boyfriend." Tony said, feeling remembering, and he looked at Bucky, eyes raking over Bucky, and Steve was ready to call him out, but the other man did before he could.

"Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies." The man said, and Bucky chuckled, while the man sipping on his glass, Tony just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Bucky asked the man, and Steve looked at him.

"Rhodes. Colonel Rhodes." Rhodes said and Steve came to a realization.

"Rh- Rhodes- You're Tony Stark?" Steve asked, baffled, and He heard Bucky stifle a laughter, Tony however didn't hide his amusement, and neither did Rhodes.

"The one and only." Tony winked, and it was Rhodes' turn to rolled his eyes.

"Guess your not a famous as you thought you were." Rhodes said and Bucky offered his hand.

"How's your night?" Bucky asked, changing the conversation, but Tony didn't look ready to, almost insulted Steve didn't know who he was.

"Good, but I'm ready to get out of this monkey suit." Rhodes said and Bucky huffed in agreement.

Then Bucky and Rhodes seemed to talk while Tony stared at Steve, and Steve glared at Tony. And as Rhodes got lost in conversation about something Bucky was saying, Steve took a jab at Tony.

"I thought the great Tony Stark didn't come to these things?" He asked and Tony scoffed. "You know since you no longer work with the government."

"I'm a consult for a one of the organizations." Tony said, "But I wasn't planning on coming, Rhodey dragged me out tonight." Tony said and glanced at Rhodes. "What about you, can't imagine you'd be at one of these events." Tony said and Steve got him.

Tony only hit on him because he didn't think he'd get caught.

"Bucky and I were in the force." Steve said and glanced at Bucky, who seemed to be arguing a point of a- game? "You and Rhodes-"

"Tony, I need you a moment." A red headed woman said and Tony greeted her with a kiss on the check. The woman looked at him and smiled softly.

"Excuse, I need to borrow Mr.Stark a for moment."

Tony seemed alright being touched by the woman, and Rhodes didn't even seem fazed by the kiss. Matter of fact Rhodes didn't even look fazed when Tony shot him a 'help me' look, he just smiled and looked at the red head.

"Rhodey, should've known Tony wouldn't come alone." She said with a teasing tone, Steve looked at Bucky, slightly confused. "You don't mind if I steal him away from you?" The woman said and Rhodes shook his head.

"Be my guest." Rhodes said ignoring Tony's glare.

"Pep, I really don't want to-" was all they heard before 'Pep' dragged Tony off.

"How long have you known Tony?" Steve asked, and Rhodes seemed to think it over.

"Since I nineteen, we met at MIT." He answered and Steve felt his heart go out to the man, poor man. "How bout you two, meet in field?"

"No, no, I've know Stevie here since he was a lanky six year old." Bucky said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh wow, can't imagine that." Rhodes said and chuckled at Steve flushed a bit.

"Oh, he was like that till he joined." Bucky said and Steve wanted to leave.

"Oh, really?" Rhodes looked over, and most of saw Steve being embarrassed, because he added, "If it helps, Tony was the same way, used to get in so much trouble too."

"Steve was the exact same way, man, he was small but he still put up a fight, once I caught..."

The rest of the night was spent embarrassing him, so he left and saw Tony talking with, a man that he was trying to get employed by.

"Well I'll be damn, Captain Rogers, didn't think I'd run into you here." Fury said and it must have been a joke because he was the one who informed Steve of the event. "I see you too met." Fury said seeing the way Steve glanced at Tony.

"Briefly." Steve said and Tony winked at him.

"Great, you met Romanov?" He asked and nodded to the woman next to him, another red head, though her hair was much more vibrant.

"No, I don't believe I have." He stuck out his hand and Romanov gave him a corner of a mouth smirk. "Steve Rogers." 

"Natasha Romanov." She said and discreetly looked around.

"I was just talking to them about the new recruits." Fury said smoked his cigar.

"Really now?" Tony looked at him and grinned, from where he was talking to another man.

"I'm leaving, come by HQ and I'll let you know what's up." Fury said and nodded to the man Tony was talking to, the bald man said bye, and excused himself.

Steve huffed, he came here to speak to Director Fury, and all he got was a three second talk, hell Bucky didn't even-

"Where's your boyfriend?" Romanov said and Tony looked up.

"With-"

"I'm talking to Rogers." She said and Steve was taken back, but Tony squinted at her, before walking off to 'grab a drink'.

"My boyfriend?"

"Barnes, Right?" She asked and Steve frowned.


	2. He's Naturally Flirty

Bucky ended up being the one who went to the meeting with Fury, Steve couldn't get someone to cover his shift.

 

It ended up not being a waste of time, because Fury already put the two of them into a special op. It sounded to good to be true, but they'd make it official after they read over contracts and turned them over with their signatures.

"I'd imagine it would have taken more than one event to get us on the team." Bucky questioned, eyeing the man, who looked relaxed in his chair.

"You're right, just because the two of you showed up to some ball in a tux- that's not why."

"Then what got you to finally fold?" Bucky asked taking in the mans movements.

"Don't worry about that, I'd worry about those contracts, you got till the end of the day tomorrow to get those back to Coulson."

"Co-"

"Your handler. I got shit to do, besides 'harassing' you and Rogers." Fury said and walked out of the room.

"Jackass." Bucky said and left.

~~~~~~~~

Tony was just trying to improve the damn thrusters on the damn suit.

"


End file.
